criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rifqitheflipper/Citizenship stats and stuffs
Well, this blog post basically shows you the amount of suspects/killers/quasi-suspects of a certain nationality. Note than main characters (including Jonah Karam and Michelle Zuria) wouldn't count. Also, the blog only lists suspects from Europe to Africa, thus meaning it is incomplete. It will constantly being updated (somehow) til' the finale of WE. Below is the list of the amount of citizens based upon their nationality. Please note that some characters' nationality is based upon the country of the case which they debuted, so it may be false. British: 9 *Prince Albert *The Queen *Count Rupert *Enid Grimshaw *Archibald Gilchrist *Benjamin Scott *Ellen Redfern (Speculated) *Liam Hall *Emily Wallace (Speculated) French: 8 *Annette Sommeur *Constantin Perrier *Marcel Robin *Grace Goude *Jacqueline Proust *Jean Connerie (Speculated) *Brice LeBeau *Olivier Feraud German: 6 *Brother Klaus *Hans Vogel *Johan Schnee *Gretl Beutelspracher *Mayor Nagel *Gunther Fritz Greek: 4 *Demetrios Metaxas *Nikolaos Costas *Cassandra Papadakis *Penelope the Rebel Italian: 5 *Pietro Agnelli *Cardinal Salieri *Sister Beppa *Fiora Tosca *Alonzo Conte Spanish: 1 *Sofia of Girona Moroccan: 4 *Adam Hassan *Omar Bahir *Rafid Habadi *Asal Hawaa (Speculated) American: 19 *Jessica Stern *Christy Mathis *Donald Barnes *Thomas Cox *Fiona Cummings (Speculated) *Seamus Cummings (Speculated) *Vanna Alabama (Speculated) *Nick Kringle *Forrest Sugarcrystal *Donna Sandover (Speculated) *Warren Goodfellow *Bodhi Green *Om Padmasana *Charity Stern *Averly Worthington *Ellen Morowitz *Orlando Weathers *Baxter Fraser *Alex Lange *Jude Conelly (Speculated) Berbers/Moroccan: 3 *Anir Aznag *Mama Yasmine *Izzah Farid Libyan: 3 *Hamza Boussefi *Fatima Boussefi *Sultan Mahmoud Egyptian: 3 *Jawad Rashad *Afif Wahab *Zarah Salah Emirati: 1 *Khalid Al Zahrani Russian: 19 *Darya Chernova *Oleg Chernov *Natasha Romanova *Anya Ivanova *Nikolai Sharapov *Mikhail Karamazov *Ivan Vysotsky *Dmitri Lermontov *Duchess Anastasia *Sveta Rasputina *Agrafena Raskolnikova *Dominika Snegurochka *Yelena Tereshkova *Ilya Tretyakov *Nikita Rukhin *Nina Rodionova *Vadim Efremov *Andrei Beloglazov *Vitaly Borodin Mongolian: 2 *Batbayar *Tsetseg Indian: 14 *Sanjay Korrapati *Arsha Raju *Dr Sumati Misra *Deepak Kumar *Amrita Kumar *Chief Medhekar *Sandeep Sadhra *Sunil Dhudwar *Ayush Patil *Shweta Noorani *Gourav Gajendragadkar *Priya Joshi *Vikram Joshi *Gurvinder Chowdhury Bhutanese: 4 *Lam Ugyen *Deki *Tashi *Druk Chinese: 12 *Guo Han *Zhao Mei *Aunty Hua *Teacher Yang *Blind Sen *Li Jun *Li Ying *Wang Fan *Fang Cheng *Bai Bai *Hei Qian *Fang Di Yun Korean: 5 *SILVERee *Gwak Sung-ho *Pyo Kun-woo *Kang Dong-yun *Park Eun-ji Japanese: 6 *Ronin Ozawa *Obaasan *Tsukada Chieko *Tsukada Hiroshi *Yuto Watanabe *Suzuki Sakura Thai: 3 *Thanid Tongproh *Maniwan Tongproh *Chon Sansurin Australian: 6 *Marshall Metcalf (Speculated) *Ruby Armstrong *Paul Irwin *Rufus Murlock *Chockas D.Lux *Warrin Mundine Singaporean: 3 *Constance Tan *Anbu Devanesan *Brian Chua Indonesian: 4 *Riaja Somalinggi *Alam Somalinggi *Mbah Tirta *Maya Salim New Zealander: 4 *Jackson Peters *Bronwyn Peters *Jermaine Waaka *Brett Darby Slovak: 1 *Veronica Salter Malagasy: 3 *Aristide Akintola *Ninah Zafy *Patrick Bota South African: 8 *Jakobo Nkosi *Jasmine Hart (Speculated) *Kayla Pieterse *Thembisile Ndlovu *Kwanele Mthembu *Willem Nieuwoudt *Jacob Gilbert *Lily Karam *Nomena Leroy (Speculated) Mazundan: 1 *Prince Abioye Kenyan: 5 *Kariuki Maina *Damaris Maina *Nyota Adhiambo *Muthui Ndiritu *Melvin Cheruiyot Motswana: 1 *Goodwill Ngele Unknown: 2 *European Commissioner *Lavinia De Brills *Frida Cruz *Clayton Rose *Thomas Moulin Category:Blog posts